1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an interior wall molding or trim system assembly having horizontal and vertical continuous plastic trim members supported by retainer plates which are attached to wall panels adjacent the marginal edges of a wall or similar partition.
2. Background
In the art of building interior wall partition construction and finishing system assemblies it is important that the marginal edge trim members for the junctions between contiguous vertical walls and the junctions between vertical walls and ceilings and floors be aesthetically appealing but also be relatively easy to install. The trim members must also be capable of covering misalignment between adjacent wall panels and possible gaps at the joints between adjacent walls and between the walls and ceiling or floor surfaces.
One improvement in an interior wall partition support and trim system is disclosed and claimed in the earliest above identified patent application. Although the wall partition header or support track described in the above identified application is particularly advantageous for some types of installations it has been realized that wherein the interior wall partitions may be somewhat more temporary or erected with relatively unskilled labor or persons not familiar with the system components that it is important that the aesthetic appeal of the interior walls be equal to other systems and that the speed with which the trim system can be installed be enhanced to increase productivity and reduce the installation cost. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed with a view to providing an interior wall or partition trim system which utilizes several unique components to provide a trim system which is easy to install and attractive in appearance.